A Perfectly Normal Human Family: Chapter 1
by DerpyFanFicz
Summary: There is a completely normal Human family that lives in a perfectly normal house. The younge boy's name is Zim, and he has a skin condition, that's why he's green. He has a normal dog named Gir. Like all normal Human stink-children, he has parents. They also have the same skin condition. The only different this is that Zim's parents are tall...very tall...
1. Chapter 1: WeNeed You

Hidden from the Humans, hidden from Dib, hidden from Earth, a small Irken sat in his underground base. His large magenta eyes stared at a project he was working on, his back turned to a very big computer. He took a wrench and put in a blot in the project.

"Master Zim!" A deep voice said. Zim's antennae perked up, but he didn't turn around.

"Yes, computer? What is it?" Zim replied.

"It's the Tallest, they're on the line right now."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, computer. They're calling me, like they did last time, and the time after that, and the time after that." Zim rolled his eyes.

"Master Zim, I know I've joked with you in the past," The computer let out a small chuckle. "but really, they're on the line, right now. Lisening to our entire conversation."

"Just give it a rest computer! I programmed you to be lively, not sassy. It was funny the first ten times, but now it's just getting old. The Tallest have no time to call Invaders. They're the Tallest! They're too busy doing…Tallest things!"

"I'm serious, the Almighty Tallest are on the screen, right behind you. Please, just turn around!"

"You're not going to quit until I turn around, are you?"

"I'm serious! Please! Master Zim!" The computer pleaded. Zim sighed.

"Fine! If it will get you to shut up!" Zim put the wrench down, and turned around. "See! I told-…" Zim cut off in the middle of his sentence. On his giant screen, two tall Irkens, one with red eyes, the other with purple, were waiting for Zim.

"M-my Tallest! What is it?" Zim stammered.

"Zim, we need…" The one with red eyes started to speak, then hesitated. "W-we need…you're….help…"

"M-my help?!" Zim was shocked that the leaders of his home planet asked for _his_ help! "What do you need?"

"You see, Zim," this time the one with purple eyes spoke. "There's something wrong with The Massive, it's going to slowly shut down is a couple hours, and….we're closest to…well…Earth. So we need to….stay with…you…until we can fix our ship." Zim just stared at them. His eyes opened wide. The Tallest! Staying with Zim! They needed his help! It was like a dream come true-well, besides from conquering Earth, and becoming a Tallest himself.

"Zim? Are you okay?" The one with red eyes asked.

"Y-yes! I'm fine! Of coarse you can stay with me! I am very honored to help you, My Tallest!"

"Okay, we have your coordinates. Since we're so close to Earth, we should be landing somewhere near your base in about an hour." The one with purple eyes told Zim.

"I'll be ready for you. Invader Zim, signing off." Zim saluted and the video call ended.

"GIR! Get over here!" Zim called. From another room, a little robot with blue eyes can running toward Zim. He saluted and his eyes temporarily turned red.

"YES MY MASTER!" Then his eyes turned back to a light blue. "WHO WAS DAT?"

"Gir, that was the Tallest. Something's wrong with their ship and they need to stay with us until they can repair it. We have to get the house ready!"

"Ooooooooooo AGHGHAGDFGUFGHFUHDFKUGDHIKKHJDHUEHWUISO!" Gir just flipped out.

"…Okay then." Zim went upstairs to the base with his tools. "The Tallest are too tall to fit in the secret enterance."

"HOW WILL YOU DO THAT?" Gir asked, nearly yelling.

"I'll quickly build a hidden door, and I'll make it so only you, The Tallest, and me can get in. A password will be too easy to hack, so I'll just do some kind of hand print scanner thingy….or something…" Zim told Gir.

"YAAAAAY!" Gir ran around, jumped on the couch, and turned on the T.V to the scary monkey show. Zim started to get his Irken tools and prepared the secret entrance. He finished it in about 40 minutes.

"The Tallest will be here is less than 30 minutes!" Zim started to panic. He wanted to look his best in front if his Almighty Leaders. "COMPUTER! Start cleaning the place upm and start making some Irken donuts."

"Oh, so now I'm a maid and a cook." The computer replied in a sassy tone.

"Just do it! And I'll have to fix you too."

"Fine, fine." Giant wired came out of the computers with a vacuum cleaner, a mop, a duster, and other cleaning supplies. In less than 10 minutes, both the house and the base were spotless, and a tall stack of Irken donuts were sitting on the table.

"The Tallest will need disguises! Eh, I can worry about that later, when they get here." Zim didn't know whether or not to put on his disguise. He wanted his leaders to recognize him, but if they were to just walk on the doorstep and ring his doorbell, he couldn't be exposed. He had to think of an excuse.

Then, the doorbell rang. _'The Tallest! They're here! Already!'_ Zim thought to himself. He quickly went upstairs, and looked out the window before answering just in case it was someone else.

It was them…but their giant spaceship was right in the middle of the street and the two aliens were just waiting there, and one by one, Humans started to stare. _'Oh no!' _Zim quickly put on his disguise and answered the door, and his two tall leaders stood there. He went outside next to them, and turned to the staring Humans.

"WOW! THAT SURE WAS A FUN COSTUME PARY! OUR COSTUMES WERE SO REALSISTIC! BECAUSE WE'RE WEARING COSTUMES! AND OUR NORMAL EARTH CAR SURE WAS DISGUISED TO LOOK AS A SPACESHIP, TO MAKE OUR COSTUMES BETTER! ….WE'RE NORMAL HUMANS! IN COSTUMES! YEAH…WE'RE NORMAL!" Zim yelled. The Humans looked at them once more, nodded, and they went back into their homes. The Humans seemed satisfied with Zim's excuse.

Both of the Tallest looked at Zim, then went into his green house.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Earth

The Tallest looked at Zim, then walked into his green house.

"Zim…we, uh…we wanted to…thank you, for…helping us." The Tallest with red eyes said.

""Of coarse! Anything for My Tallest." Zim looked up at his leaders. They were about three maybe four times his height. "That reminds me, you need disguises if you're going to be on earth for a while. Perhaps the Humans would believe you were…maybe…my parents? Yes, my parents. The Robo-Parents are broken anyways." Zim walked over to the secret door. It was the same color as the wall in the kitchen; just a very, very faint rectangle outlined the door.

The door was about ten feet tall, plenty to fit Zim, Gir, and The Tallest. There was a poster next to it that said: 'I'm Human!' right next to the door, and a there was a button right where the exclamation mark was. Zim pressed the button, and on the door, a small, black square with green horizontal and vertical lines came from the door. He took off his glove, and pressed his hand against the square. The square closed up and the door opened. Zim put his glove back on.

"This is where the base it. The door is right next to this poster, and the button is where the exclamation mark is. Just push the button, and press your hand against the palm reader and it will open. It only opens for you, me and Gir. Meet me in the base when you're ready for your disguises." Zim told the Tallest, and then went down the stairs that the door led to. It immediately closed behind him.

The Tallest looked at each other. "Wait Red, if we're going to pretend to be Zim's parents…one of us has to be a woman!" the one with purple eyes said.

"Oh yeah, that's true…I volunteer you, Purple." Red said.

"Hey! Why should I dress up as the woman?"

"Because, your voice is high pitched, and purple is a girly color."

"I DO NOT! AND PURPLE IS NOT A GIRLY COLOR!" The two continued to argue for a few minutes.

Downstairs in the base, Zim got out his ship and adjusted the settings to make disguises, like he did when he first arrived on Earth. After about ten minutes, The Tallest came down from upstairs. Purple seemed a little bit annoyed.

"Alright, I have your disguises, so just get inside." Zim said. Red walked in first, and the doors closed. A light came from it, and then it opened. Red was wearing a tuxedo, a wig, and contacts. Zim gave him a mirror and Red looked in it.

"I look pretty good." He said, smiling at himself. Then, it was Purple's turn. He stepped in the machine, and the same thing happened as it did for Tallest Red. When Purple came out, he was wearing a wig with red hair in a ponytail, a purple dress, contacts, and eyelashes. He took the mirror from Red and looked at himself.

"GAH! I-I'm a woman!" Purple stammered. He sighed. "I-I guess I look…_okay_."

"Now, you only have to wear those when you go outside or answer the door. All we need to do now is take care of the ship." Zim told them


End file.
